


Sunny vacations

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: What's hidden in real life?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining in Los Angeles. The weather was remarkably hot outside and humidity was spreading all over the city. Five friends, after several months of touring their last album, decided to take a little break. They told their fans and their management they wanted to spend some time with friends and family and rest from the intensive months of travelling the world.

Management was hard to convince but they finally gave in to the five lads. There were conditions, of course. The boys private lives continued to be very different from what the media showed, although there were some fans who knew there was something going on, something hidden.

Niall was walking through the grocery store. He just wanted to be as normal as possible and everyone knew he was a food lover. He shopped through the aisles and took selfies with some fans. The girls thanked him and an hour later he was ready to return to his home sweet home, a big mansion in the Calabasas area. He chose this place because it was really close to Louis' house. Harry was living in a chic luxury home in the heart of Beverly Hills. They were practically neighbours. Zayn mainly lived in New York but was sometimes found hanging around Liam's sweet place, loving the garden which inspired him while he painted.

Niall sat in his black Range Rover ready to go home and live his quiet bachelor life which consisted of sleeping a lot, as he got bored and didn’t sit still for very long. His IPhone bleeped and a text message appeared on the tiny screen.

HEY! WANT TO PARTAY THIS WEEKEND!

He sighed. Louis couldn’t be quiet for a minute, he always going to clubs when he was off work. Niall prefered to sit down on the sofa and watch golf. He acquiesced and answered to the text message. It's only a night out on the weekend so it won't hurt anyone. He drove home and cooked some desserts. After, Niall called his mum in Ireland just to reassure her he was safe.

-hey my little boy! How are you? How is your knee, does it hurt today? asked Maura

-It's okay mum, I just finished the tour so I'm home in California under the sun. I just cooked some stuff and now I’m going to relax on my big, comfy, couch. Hope everyone is alright in the family out there. I miss Mullingar so much, I'll come soon, Niall replied.

-awwww you'll always be welcome! She said.

He chatted a long time with his mum, telling her tour anecdotes and asking about Greg and Theo too. He missed them a lot.

Not far from there, Louis was sitting on his luxurious silk couch. He watched a football game from the Doncaster Rovers on satellite. He couldn't help swearing at the other team while sipping his bottle of cheap beer. He didn't have the "kid" today so he was completely free. He knew he wasn't the father, but management used it as a cover up. He did love spending time with him, just to have him away from his horrid family. The child was adorable and it was a shame his parents agreed to use him.

Louis was completely absorbed in the game when the door bell rang. He groaned a little bit, frustrated that someone was interrupting him watching his favourite sport. He went to open the huge white door. His anger immediately vanished and was replaced with a smile.  
-hey baby! I thought you were doing movie promo? I missed you so much. Louis welcomed his boyfriend with open arms, a little bit surprised.

-Hello Lou, yeah I was supposed to do so, but I decided to cancel and be with my lovely boyfriend. I love you my sweet creature. said the long-haired, bright green eyed young man.

-I was watching football but if you wanna do something else? I mean, since the end of the tour I’ve missed you so much babe. said Louis.

-I'm going to bake some cupcakes for the party, remember the text you sent us? Harry replied while stealing a kiss on his nose.

-yeah, need some help? asked Louis.  
-If you promise to be quiet, yeah. Harry giggled. I love your haircut by the way, you look so great honey, mumbled Harry.   
-I promise, Louis smirked.

He followed Harry into the huge kitchen.

-can you make some carrots muffins too? Please, please, please! yours are the best Harry! begged Louis. 

He stuck his lip out in a pout and Harry sighed.

-Ok. just for you love! Harry leaned and kissed him gently on the lips.

-Thank you sweetie! Louis smiled.

Harry started to mix the ingredients in a bowl. Louis and him laughed and talked and soon flour was flying everywhere in the room, thanks to the Donny lad. Once everything was set up and the food in the oven to bake, the boys went to finish watching the game, cuddling and kissing tenderly.

(...to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Liam was sitting on his couch playing Forza on his Xbox. It was the best thing to do to forget about all he had to endured in the last couple of weeks. This woman he loathes forced him to get into a fake fatherhood for promotion and he was done with that for weeks. He just wanted to hang out with his friends and the love of his life. Zayn was in New York right now. He was recording a new album and designing some new clothes for an upcoming showcase. Liam hated when his boyfriend left him alone in his huge mansion.Today he had an interview to promote his upcoming solo single. He wrote that song when he was feeling lonely and just for fun. He didn't realized it should have been a proper release but the management asked for it. He'll just do what he enjoyed most. Performing. It'll help to forget the distance he's forced to have with Zayn. In the meantime, he just wanted to have fun, and still he wrote down some cute messages to send to his love a few miles away like some dog filters Snapchats. Zayn always replied with smiles when he received them. He's so annoyed to be stuck with works and PR stunts and wished it'll be over soon, in a few weeks he hoped.

A couple of minutes later, his phone rang.

- _Hey sweetie! I miss you! You're always in London and LA when I'm stuck in New York. I miss your voice. Why aren't you flying with me_ , Zayn suggested.

 _-you know I love you,_ Liam sighed _, but you know I'm stuck with that kid, interviewers keep asking me about it. I want to lay besides you, I'm bored. Louis is having a party this weekend, maybe you can make it?_

 _-I'll do my best, I miss you loads, i really need to be with you my little lima bean,_ whispered Zayn.

 _-I hope you'll be there, it will be fun to be reunited, all of us, all the family,_ said Liam.

Zayn blew a kiss through the phone. 

Liam was sad so while he hung up he decided to watch **Batman** **versus Superman** to cheer him up. Bruce Wayne always been a hero to him. He also remembers how he fell in love with zayn while watching. He consider him as his superhero and he's crossing fingers to see him this weekend.

In the middle of the movie, his Iphone rang again. He wished it was Zayn but it was his management.

- _hello_ , he answered, _I was busy, why interrupting what I'm doing?_

 _-we need you to post some kid related stuff, just for further promo,_ they said

 _-you know I hate to do so, I mean I love the kid, but he's not mine, so why you make me push that narrative so hard. I mean, yeah I wanna have a family one day, but with the man I love, not with that leech who just use my celebrity, I'm human for fuck's sake!_ he shouted, balancing his phone on the floor, frustrated.

He tried not to cried, but tears shed on his cheeks, he couldn't help it. All he could think of is that Zayn could be hurt by seeing the fake "happiness" he had to act on.   Liam took back is wrecked phone. He texted Niall, trying to get some advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall was watching a PGA tournament just before getting in the studio for some tour rehearsals. He just released his first album and he was about to kick off a kind of world tour in some of the biggest cities in the world. He felt suddenly his phone vibrating in his pocket.

I need to talk, can you call me?Leeyum 

Niall dialed Liam's number, a little bit worried about his friend. He knew the hiatus was kinda hard for everyone surrounding the band, but they needed to explore their own paths. 

-Niall? Thanks for calling me, I... I need advice. Can you help me? asked Liam.

-Yeah! What are you doing right now? We can go to the pub near your flat in Chelsea, maybe? Niall replied.

-Ok, thanks bro'! I'll be there in five minutes! Liam answered.

Liam put his black leather jacket on and his black shades. He walked into the pub and took a comfortable seat.  He was scrolling his messages on his phone. He had some from Zayn that made him smile. He wished he could have tell him, he wished he couldn't hurt his boyfriend but he had to do what the management said. Maybe his conversation with Niall would help a little bit.

Liam suddenly heard a strong Irish accent laughing with some others at the front door. A couple of minutes later, Niall sat aside on a bar stool.

-Hey bro'! What's going on? An emergency? Someone's sick? Niall questioned his friend.

-No! Not at all! But I need some advice Niall. You know I love Zayn like crazy. Still, after all these years, the management want me to spread engagement rumours around since her baby was born. I've explained to Zayn I'm not the biological father. He understood that. But now, this situation would hurt him, I feel it! mumbled Liam.

Niall ordered a pint of Guinness and deeply thought on how he could help one of his best friend. It was definitely not an easy situation he was in, but sometimes life meant to be about choices.

-Li, you know what? began Niall.

-Mmmm... what? said Liam, sipping his glass.

-If there is really love between you two, you don't have to fear this. There is so many things going on in our world. It's not easy for me too, it's not easy for Harry and Louis too. Just relax and come to the party this weekend. We'll be happy to have you guys attending this. It's been a while we haven't been reunited, Niall reassured him.

-Yeah, absolutely! Thanks bro'! I guess I'll just try to talk with Zayn. I need to tell him I'm stuck in an impossible situation, but I'll do anything for him, Liam sighed.

-I have to go to a golf appointment, but see you soon mate! Niall added, finishing to drink his glass and getting up.

Liam nodded and went back to scrolling his messages on his phone. Zayn texted him twice while the management still wrote to him about the interviews. He paid the barman and walked back to his flat. He threw the key on the little table near the door. He sat down on his big leather couch and just relaxed. He was still joggling in his mind on how he would tell Zayn about the whole situation. 

He closed his sweet brown eyes and felt his lashes being so heavy from tiredness. A quick knock from the door woke him up abruptly. He got up of his couch and opened the door.

Zayn was standing there, eyes shining and happy. 

-Surprise, surprise! he said, kissing him gently.

-hey! Come in baby... want to eat something? We can order some Chinese food and cuddle in front of a movie? Liam asked.

\- Sounds like a plan! Zayn replied. Let's spend quality time. He smiled.

Liam ordered a couple of plates and got back to the living room, nervous and tense. He wanted Zayn to know, but at the same time, he just wished to have a great night out, quiet in his cosy apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was at the grocery buying the stuff for the party which was planned in two days. He knew he had to get a ton of food cos Niall confirmed he was going to be there and his other friends too. He wanted to announce them a big thing. It's been seven years that he was madly in love with his prince and he wanted to give him a surprise. He thought that making this in front of his best friends would make it special. He just wished this little break would help them to get more freedom and get them back together stronger than ever.

He was walking down the aisles while he was interrupted by his phone ringtone.

-Haz, sweetie, there's something you forgot to tell me about? There was something missing on the list? Shall I bring more cupcakes? Louis asked.

-I just wanted to say I love you Lou. And yeah vanilla cupcakes with pink glaze please! Harry begged.

-Good! I'll be back soon with everything so our party could be amazing! Lots of people are invited, ehehe, love you too my sweet kitten! said Louis.

He hung up his cellphone and continued his shopping. This short-term break from touring was the best thing to do. He smiled and went to pay his stuff. He put the bags in the back of the car and drove back to his apartment. 

-Honey! I'm home! he shouted.

He dropped the bags, closed the door and put the grocery stuff in the fridge. 

Harry arrived in the kitchen. He was just with boxers and his curly hair were so sexy, Louis thought.

-hey! You have bought everything? All the invites are done! Mainly there will be our families and the boys, Harry mumbled.

-No worries, I took care of everything for the food, even bought even more cos Niall you know, he's always hungry. And hopefully, Lee and Zee will come over too. It's going to be fun, Louis replied, kissing him on his tiny nose.

-Thanks love! Mmmm may I tell you something? Maybe I'll do a small tour soon! Harry said.

-What? I thought we were going on some break then getting back on the road and recording new songs. I wished it was at least a year! But why? Louis complained.

-I already got a few songs already written and I really want to share them? No worries, we'll find a way to be together. I know the management doesn't make it easy, almost impossible, but I'll do anything to be with you by my side, Harry promised.

Louis hugged Harry tightly. 

-Wanna cook? Or you prefer some delivery? I'm pretty hungry for dinner at the moment, told Louis.

-Delivery.... some pizza and pasta maybe? It's simple and we can keep the rest afterwards, Harry said.

-yeah that's cool, Louis kissed Harry on his nose. I'm going to call then!

Harry was giggly and so happy he found real love. Louis was funny and adorable. Of course, it wasn't easy to deal with this relationship and the management but he was happy to have him in his life.

-It's all set and we should have our order in thirty minutes love! Said Louis, all smiley, kissing him gently on the lips.

-Tomorrow's going to be a great party I guess, it will be amazing to see the others, I miss them so much, told Harry.

-Yes, me too, agreed Louis.

They cuddled on the big sofa of their living room, waiting for the food to be delivered.

Near, in Liam's flat, Zayn was eating with the love of his life. 

-Thanks for that great dinner Li, I love you so much! he said.

-No problems, I know it's not easy between both of us, but just enjoy the good times, I love you baby, Liam replied.

Zayn knew there was something weird tonight. His boyfriend was a little bit more tense but he couldn't know the reason. He finished his plate and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of fresh water.  
He came back in the dining room and lurked at his boyfriend manners. Liam smiled.

-I love you so much! If only I can get out of this...and be with you every single day of my life, he sighed.

-One day it'll happen love, Zayn scoffled Liam's hair. 

-Speaking of that, i hope you won't be mad but... began Liam.

-but what? I know the baby is not yours and that we can have one on our own someday, don't worry about this, Zayn kissed gently his lover forehead.

-I... I have to say in an interview tomorrow that I'm engaged to her... Liam mumbled.

Zayn looked at him, rage consuming him inside. How come a management could be so horrible with their clients? He groaned and got out of the apartment. Zayn needed some time for himself. He knew the baby was fake, but now an engagement? What will happen next?

Liam was crying on his own self, wondering if it will be the end of his relationship with Zayn. He loved him, still does this situation is too hard to handle for his little angel? Why did he left instead of trying to find a solution?


End file.
